


Дела семейные

by Firieth



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Mostly humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: Как заманить гостей на айильскую свадьбу. Пособие для начинающих.





	Дела семейные

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы-2018

– Я правильно тебя понял? – медленно произнес Галад. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я присутствовал на свадьбе твоей айильской подруги, которую ты называешь сестрой? И я должен помешать тебе освободить Авиенду от человека, который хочет взять ее в жены? 

– Да, – ответила Илэйн. 

Воцарилось молчание. На лице Галада недоумение боролось с желанием послать за королевской знахаркой. Это было бы смешно, не будь ситуация настолько запутанной. 

– Почему это должен делать именно я? – наконец, спросил он. 

Илэйн мысленно собралась. Свадьба Авиенды зависела от того, сумеет ли она убедить Галада в абсолютной справедливости просьбы. Галад всегда поступает правильно, не важно, чего это будет стоить. Однажды он развязал войну, чтобы не нарушить данное им слово. 

Все было бы значительно проще, если бы Авиенда играла свадьбу после нее! 

– У айильцев есть обычай, – сказала Илэйн. Будет лучше, если она начнет издалека. – Мужчина должен похитить свою будущую жену у ее родственников. Этим он доказывает, что достоин ее руки. Ты ведь знаешь, что по айильским законам мы с Авиендой – сестры. Я должна присутствовать, иначе пострадает ее честь. Я не могу так подвести Авиенду. 

Галад чуть склонил голову, соглашаясь. Честь всегда была для него важна, а айильцы, хоть он в первый раз столкнулся с ними меньше года назад, успели завоевать его уважение. Илэйн мысленно поздравила себя с первой победой. Осталось самое трудное. 

– Поэтому ты должен мне помочь. Как мой единственный брат. – Полубрат, хотелось сказать Илэйн, но сейчас ей необходимо усыпить бдительность Галада. 

– В таком случае, я должен защитить честь твоей подруги, и освободить Авиенду от ее жениха, – возразил Галад. – Раз уж тебе хочется продолжать эту игру и притворяться, что вы действительно стали сестрами. 

«Это не игра!» – мысленно возмутилась Илэйн. – «Мы все равно, что родились у одной матери, в один час!». Узы, связывавшие ее с Авиендой, излучали спокойствие, уверенность. Чужая вера добавляла сил. Илэйн должна уговорить Галада, иначе все, что они сделали, будет бессмысленно. 

– Первые сестры невесты отбивают ее у родственников жениха. Я – первая сестра Авиенды, – мило улыбнулась Илэйн. – А ты – первый брат человека, которого она хочет взять в мужья. 

Если бы Галад не упомянул о том, что Ранд приходится ему полубратом, Илэйн сейчас могла бы слушать отчеты о восстановлении Нового Города. Или встречаться с банкирами. Или обсуждать с Аша'манами вопросы поставки продуктов в лагерь беженцев. Или сбежать от королевских забот в детскую, к близнецам. Ей бы не пришлось объяснять, как рыжеволосый сероглазый парень отрастил потерянную в битве левую кисть, избавился от отливающих металлом драконьих татуировок и стал темноволосым синеглазым мужчиной лет на пять себя старше. Особенно тяжело будет объяснить, как Ранд сумел вернулся к жизни после того, как его тело было торжественно предано огню. 

Галад вздохнул и покачал головой с видом человека, в очередной раз выслушивающего на похоронах ничего не значащие соболезнования. Илэйн почти видела его, склоняющегося над бездыханным телом Гавина и стоящего рядом с погребальным костром Ранда. 

– Сестра, ты знаешь лучше многих, что у меня не осталось никого кроме тебя и нашей матери. Ты любила Ранда, и хотела бы выйти за него замуж, но это – не основание… 

Галад осекся, впившись взглядом в ее лицо. Илэйн на мгновение почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, порвавшей платье в очередной попытке залезть на самое высокое дерево в королевском парке. Она подняла голову, отказываясь поддаться воспоминаниям. Она _не будет_ чувствовать себя виноватой из-за того, что молчанием дала Ранду время на заслуженный отдых. 

– Ранд жив, и я надеюсь, что однажды ты будешь присутствовать на моей с ним свадьбе. Но сейчас мы говорим о его свадьбе с Авиендой. 

Шок на лице Галада сменился возмущением. Вероятно, в его черно-белое восприятие мира не укладывалось, как две женщины, близкие подруги, могут хотеть выйти замуж за одного мужчину. Илэйн была рада, что они решили сыграть свадьбу Ранда и Мин последней. Быть может череда потрясений подготовит Галада к мысли о том, что у его полубрата будет три жены. 

– Свет, Илэйн! Давно ли тебе известно, что он жив? Как ты могла скрывать это от меня? – тихо спросил он. Илэйн на мгновение стало стыдно за свои мысли, столько боли было в голосе Галада. – Признаюсь, когда Гавин сказал мне, что ал'Тор – сын Тигрейн, я не знал, что и думать. Но сейчас… Ранд – мой брат по матери, как ты и Гавин – сестра и брат по отцу. Я жалею, что мне не довелось узнать его так, как я знаю вас. 

Этого было не достаточно. Галад не сказал, что он собирается делать с новым знанием. Будет ли он любить Ранда, как обретенного родича, или Илэйн только что потеряла последний шанс заманить Галада на свадьбу Авиенды? 

– Ранд – Возрожденный Дракон. Весь мир следил за ним, проклинал, восхвалял, ненавидел. Ты помнишь, сколько вокруг него вилось слухов, сколько политических фракций боролось за его внимание, противостояло ему. – Илэйн чуть склонилась в сторону Галада, сокращая дистанцию, пытаясь заставить его понять. – Мы решили, что он заслужил простую жизнь без титулов, без толп людей вокруг. Хотя бы на время. 

Галад выискивал что-то у нее в лице. Быть может, неискренность, быть может, подтверждение каким-то своим мыслям. 

– Думаю, я должен быть благодарен, что ты, наконец, посчитала меня достойным вашей тайны, – вздохнул он. – Ты никогда мне не доверяла, хотя, помоги мне Свет, я никогда не понимал причину твоего упрямства. Полагаю, ты не скажешь, где он скрывается от мира? – помолчав, добавил он. 

Илэйн покачала головой. 

– Прости, Галад. У вас будет достаточно времени потом, после церемонии. 

Когда Ранд узнает, что секрет его рождения не погиб вместе с Гавином и Эгвейн. 

– Хотелось бы мне знать, что именно заставляет тебя быть холодной ко мне. Если моя роль на свадьбе, как брата, не дать тебе освободить Авиенду – что ж, будь по-твоему. Хоть мне все равно не нравится идея сражаться с тобой. 

– Мы не станем поддаваться, – предупредила Илэйн, бросая взгляд на заканчивающуюся в районе локтя правую руку Галада. 

– Другого я и не ожидал, – кивнул тот. – Чем бы ты ни занималась, ты всегда отдавалась делу всей душой. 

Он встал, прижал к груди кулак, салютуя. Серебряный значок Посвященного, приколотый к вороту его простой черной куртки, слепяще блеснул. Галад был идеальным воплощением Аша'мана, как когда-то был идеальным Белоплащником, а до того – принцем. 

– В этом мы похожи, – улыбнулась Илэйн, вставая. 

Она готова была петь от радости. Галад согласился принять участие в айильской свадьбе. Тэма ал'Тора, отца Ранда, пригласили первым. Мин и Мэт найдут способ выбраться из Шончанской империи, когда им сообщат дату торжества. Перрин заперся в кузнице, чтобы выковать молодым подарок, достойный спасителя мира. Найнив примчится, как только узнает, что Авиенда выходит замуж, и Лана с собой прихватит. 

Осталось только придумать, как выманить на свадьбу Морейн, женщину-легенду, по совместительству являющуюся тетей Илэйн и Галада, женой бывшего любовника матери Илэйн, а так же одной из немногих Айз Седай, которых Ранд по-настоящему уважал. 

Иногда Илэйн казалось, что Последняя Битва была не самым страшным событием в ее жизни.


End file.
